


Memory

by shadowarchives



Series: The Undertale Trilogy [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Part 1 of a 3 part series, The prologue of UNDERTALE, may contain violence, one more main character to be revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall the human called out or help<br/>Asriel the kings son heard the humans call. He brought the human back to the castle... Where the war would soon return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first human

The human fell down for god knows how long until she landed on a bed of flowers. That almost broke the fall. However she ended up getting injured. She calls for help and a young teens voice is heard from inside the cavern. "I think it was from over here, I-" The young voice came from a little goat kid. He was short with fluffy ears and a green t-shirt. He looked at the human as if he had never seen one before... Because he hadn't. Ever since monsters were trapped in the underground no human ever set foot down here until that day. He really should have killed it and taken its soul... But he didn't believe killing was an option. He believed he should always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough. The human looked like she was in serious pain "P-Please help me." Asriel almost felt sorry for her "You've fallen down haven't you, here give me your hand i'll get you too the new home. it's not far from here." Asriel wrapped one of his arms through hers so she could steady herself as they limped along. "T-Thanks. My names Chara." Asriel smiled "Chara huh, that's a nice name. My names Asriel." The two of them smiled as they walked along the corridors of New home until they came to Asriel's home. "Mom, Dad. I need some help here." Asriel's mother. a tall goat woman came rushing in to see the two of them steadily walking up the stairs. Chara's leg wasn't any better but she was getting used to walking again.

"Asriel my child you're back. And who's this...?" Toriel says as she notices Chara wincing up the last few stairs with Asriel. "It's a human Mom. Her names Chara." Chara gave a small wave and a smile at Toriel who also gave a small wave back "Asriel what will your father say if a human is here." Asriel cuts her off with a stern look to boot "He will say nothing... I need you to trust me on this one Mom. when is he going to be back?" Toriel looked at her watch. "In about an hour" Asriel looked at Chara. "That's plenty of time. This human is injured and i need your help. Please." Toriel looked anxious about this situation but agreed as long as there wasn't too much fuss. She grabbed a book and gave it to Asriel. He read over the magic needed to fix bones and went to see if Chara was still in pain. "Don't worry, I know what to do. If it's a broken bone it should be easy." Chara lifted her leg which had 2 separate breaks in her ankle and knee "You've done this before?" She asks still in slight pain. "Well my mom has taught me how to fix monster bones and i've had to do it once or twice before and well..." Asriel prepares a form of magic "Well...?" Chara asks again "Well it shouldn't be too different. now you will probably feel a little bit of sharp pain but don't worry. This is going to work... Ready?" Asriel asks pointing the spell at Chara's leg "Ready as i'll ever be" Asriel nods "ok...1...2...3." A cracking sound is heard and Chara cries out in pain but both breaks are fixed like they would normally be. "Easy Chara, it's ok. You'll be fine." Asriel says reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. "T-Thanks Asriel" She says wincing but she still smiles. 

Asriel stays with Chara for a while keeping an eye out on her. "I don't know what dad is going to think if you're here. Humans aren't meant to be here. He would be furious if he knew that i didn't... that i didn't..." Chara looks confused "Didn't what?" Asriel looks down feeling guilty "That i didn't kill you." Chara understands what he meant. Humans banished monsters underground for a long time and the magic used for the barrier required 7 souls to break it. If he had just killed her they would have one already. "You did the right thing Asriel." Asriel looked up shocked "Really." Chara nodded smiling "Yeah. You should always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all you can give. Sometimes kindness is enough." Asriel smiled. Monsters thought all humans were bad. But this human was different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first human has fallen down. But this is only the beginning  
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Memory


	2. Asgore

A little while later Asgore returned to new home and Asriel heard him coming up the stairs. He went into the room Chara was residing where he told her to stay put. She gave a nod and Asriel closed the door. 

Asriel walked up to his dad and told him that Himself and Toriel had a human inside the house. After a lengthy discussion and quite a bit of convincing they agreed on terms and Asgore asked to see the human. Asriel told him that She was inside his room so the two went down the hallway and Asriel poked his head through the door "Chara. My dad wants to see you." Chara nodded "Sure no problem." Asriel nodded and Asgore went in with Asriel waiting in the hallway. Asgore was (as Chara expected) a Goatman With a cloak on his back and armor to boot. a crown on his head suggesting he was the king of the underground meaning that Asriel was in fact a prince.

"I hear you are the human that my son found and has been taking care of." Chara nodded with a small smile "Yes" "Do you have a name" "Chara. My name's Chara" Asgore thought of what to say. "Well Chara. My name is Asgore. My Son and i have agreed to take care of you as best we can. But keep on mind... Monsters aren't so keen on humans at the moment." Chara looked confused so Asgore explained that they were currently in a war right now. Chara understood the whole thing and eventually the two left the room. Asriel and Toriel were waiting outside. "Asriel. It's your task to take care of Chara for the moment. She must be kept safe with you." Asriel nodded "I'll be happy to stay with Asriel." Chara remarked and Asriel smiled. He never really had a friend before so this was new. The two of them walked off leaving Toriel and Asgore "I hope i'm doing the right thing Tory." Toriel chuckled "I'm sure we'll all be fine Asgore. They make quite the pair those two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter was short but i wanted to get to some interesting stuff. Next chapter WILL be interesting


	3. A lost statue and a new pal

Asriel and Chara take a trip down to Waterfall with the help of the boatman and take a walk. Asriel wanted Chara to get familiarized with the layout of the underground while she was here so Waterfall was probably the place she'd be at the most. They eventually walk through a cavern and get a beautiful view of the castle. "Wow. I never knew the Underground was like this." Asriel smiled seeing Chara was amazed at what she saw. "Yeah, It's not much but it's home. But someday we'll be able to see the real stars again." Chara smiled back "I hope we all do Asriel." They continue on and find a statue with rain pouring on it. "That statue looks rather lonely. Hold on a sec Asriel." Chara grabs an umbrella and puts it on top of the statue. They both stand back and a music box is heard playing. "Heh, My mom sings that song to me sometimes." Chara smiles "It sounds beautiful." The two continue on and they get to an area where it's rather dark but the lights in the room keep them directed. Asriel goes on ahead so he can keep the lights going Chara follows but the lights start to dim. just then a Blue light from in the distance is seen. and a voice is heard. "You're the human aren't ya." Chara sounds confused "Who are you?" a quiet chuckle is heard "The names Sans. Sans the skeleton. You're not welcome here human. But i'll let you off the hook for now." The skeleton walks with Chara as she continues on and follows Asriel who is unaware who is with her.

"I should really be killing you right now but. It seems you've made an exception with the king." Chara. who can get a better look at the skeleton is not surprised by what he says. "What's it to you?" Sans chuckles again at this comment. "Well the thing is you're not welcome here. Humans are meant to be killed on the spot. Escpecially someone with as much "Determination" as yours, hehehe." "The will to live on. I thought it was a myth." "You're not in wonderland anymore kid. This is real life. Besides you wouldn't have enough determination to do complex stuff. But it's still more than what the regular human has. Probably a red soul." Chara smirks. This Skeleton knew his stuff. Maybe a scientist on souls. Either way it was sort of creepy. "So monsters aren't so happy with humans here huh. I'll take the advice." The skeleton gave a small smile "Heh, smart kid. Besides." He leans in closer and says something that would stick in her mind for quite a while "Y O U D O N ' T W A N T T O H A V E A  
B A D T I M E" Sans moves away from her. "Anyways the kids almost at the end. You might want to catch up with him" Chara. A little stirred by what Sans says nods and starts to leave but he stops her before she leaves completely "Oh i almost forgot. We didn't properly introduce. I'm sure you know how to greet a new pal... Turn around and shake my hand." Sans lifts a hand and mentions his name again. "My friends call me Sans." Chara lifts hers and shakes his "Chara. My name's Chara" Sans gave a small smile at that name he will remember for a long time "Chara huh. Well it was nice to meet you Chara. See ya Kid." He then disappears and Chara dashes off confused how he left like that. She catches up with Asriel "What took you so long. Did you get lost." Chara shook her head but still smiling "Nah. It's fine, don't worry about it." She walks ahead with Asriel looking confused as he follows behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the last main Character was Sans. Hope you liked how i placed him into this story. and stay tuned for more


	4. One of the family...

When Chara and Asriel got back to the castle Asgore was waiting for Asriel "Son. we need to talk with your mother for a moment. Chara would you mind waiting outside the throne room. We'll call you in when we have finished." Chara nodded "Yeah sure" Asriel looked slightly confused but nodded as well. The three of them walked to the throne entrance and Asgore and Asriel walked in and had a lengthy discussion with Toriel whilst Chara waited outside. Eventually Toriel called for her and she walked in seeing the three of them smiling "We have come to a conclusion. we promise that, for as long as you remain here. The three of us will take care of you as best we can." Chara looked shocked and happy at the same time "Really!" Asgore chuckled "Really. We are proud to call you one of our own. a Dreemurr." Asriel ran to Chara and wrapped his arms around her. Chara looked like she was almost going to cry "Welcome to the family Chara." the two of them were happier than ever. Asriel finally had a proper friend he could hang around with and a sister. and Chara had someone she could call a brother. The four of them were finally happy whether the barrier was destroyed or not.

Over time Chara and Asriel became like siblings. They did everything together and Asriel got out of the castle more. Even when they got into trouble they did it with a smile... Well at least until something happened. Asriel and Chara were still pretty young and liked to play pranks on each other. But Asriel did something wrong one day daring Chara to eat petals from the golden flowers in the Garden.

"C'mon it will be hilarious on camera." Chara sighed "Ok" She ended up doing it and seemed fine at first. But the Flowers got into her systems and she went sick in minutes. She fell to the floor with Asriel confused and panicked "Chara are you ok. Oh god. Mom! Dad! COME QUICKLY!!" They got Chara into her bedroom and the Skeleton that she met before came into the room. "Sans you worked with Professor Gaster and Alphys doesn't know what to do. Is there a way to fix this." Asgore asked whilst they all stood around in panic. Sans' left eye flared up in an attempt to see if there was anything they could do. Whilst he did not care for this human it was still his royal duty to serve the king at the time. He looked down before turning to face the others. "I'm sorry your highness's. Sorry Asriel... Even if we could somehow get her to the surface she wouldn't make it. She will stay alive as long as her determination is alive but i don't think it will last for long... I'm very sorry..." Sans walked away and Asriel walked to Chara with tears in his eyes. "Oh god Chara what have i done." Chara put a hand on his shoulder comforting him. "It's ok Asriel. It will all be fine." She gave a slight cough afterwards. Asgore and Toriel Walked out the room to leave Asriel with him eventually leaving still in serious guilt.

A few hours had passed and it was about midnight. Sans had returned to check on the human. Chara was muttering something to herself and he listened in before walking in "Determination. The will to live on. The power to reset. Whether used for good or evil. That is for you to decide. But we must all know sacrifices must be made to achieve a happy ending. Cause for the best ending... You only get one shot." Sans teleports in "having a monologue there kid. Heh... I'm sorry that this happened. But you should be smiling. Aren't you happy. Monsters are closer to breaking the barrier and-" But Sans was cut off "I guess you're right." Chara pulls out a knife. "I don't want Asriel to be in a long pain any longer. I just want him to be ok knowing i'll be alright... Sans... I have to do this for the good of human and monsters... And please.........Tell him... I'm sorry... He's probably heard that a hundred times but... It's for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we're going on a feel trip today kids. Yes Chara is going to put Asriel out of his misery.


	5. Small shock

Asriel woke up the next day sensing something was wrong. He ran to Chara's room where Sans was waiting for him

"Asriel. I'm afraid, I have something to tell you... Chara, died last night. She said it was for the best."

Asriel looked shocked and depressed at the same time. "oh god, I-I. Sans, you've done all you can. You can leave now."

Sans nodded and left. Asriel walked into the room and Chara was still lying in her bed, not moving, not breathing... nothing. Asriel walked over to her tears were starting to cover his eyes as his head collapsed on the space of the bed next to Chara. "Oh god Chara. I-I'm s-so s-sorry" Tears were streaming down his face as seconds passed... Just then a Red light rose from Chara and Asriel looked up. It was her soul. It was bright red and was warm as it floated to his hands. There was still determination left in there. Determination Chara could not recover. 

Asriel looked at it in bewilderment. He then felt a sudden urge. as the soul was in his hands he wanted to cross the barrier and return Chara to the surface, dead or alive. Was this what the determination monsters had felt like. He looked over the Chara "I have to do this. It's the only way i can forgive myself." He absorbed the soul and at first the transformation was rather painful. He felt like he just wanted to shoot the soul back out of him. But he concentrated the determination of himself and the soul and the pain went away as a white light surrounded him.

He opened his eyes to see he had completely changed, He went to a mirror in the room and saw he was a much older version of himself. His horns had grown bigger. He now had a shirt like the one his mom wore. He was taller, his face looked sharper than his younger self. and he felt much more powerful (due in part to the Soul he had inside of him) "Oh my-" He also realized his voice had changed in pitch... If he survived going to the surface would he look like this when he was older. "So that's what it feels like. Heheh, will i really look like this when i'm older" He chuckled slightly to himself then turned to Chara. He picked her up and walked through the house towards the barrier. "Don't worry Chara. I'm taking you to the surface no matter what happens... It's what you wanted." He focused his energy and soon he flew slowly through the barrier. He could hear the footsteps of his father and mother and the faint muffles of their voices. heh, they were probably telling him to stop but he had to do this. He flew through the exit of the mountain up towards the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but i'm back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have made it final that i will finish this before determination so hold onto your Asses because this is gonna be quite a ride


	6. Humans (and the monsters they have become)

Asriel stepped out into the sunset and breathed the fresh air with a gentle breeze on his face. He looked in awe at the landscape stood before him. "I-I never knew how much the monsters truly wanted to leave the surface. until now." He heard the voice of Chara's soul in his head "Yes. It is beautiful isn't it." Asriel smiled "I'm wish i could've shared this with you Chara. With all of the monsters. But i have to do what is right." Asriel walked along the pathway down mount Ebott until he reached a village where a bed of golden flowers stood. He flew over to them and was about to place Chara on them until he heard screams. The humans in the village had seen him and thought he had killed the child.

They attacked him with everything. Asriel was struck with blow after blow. Chara's voice commanded his actions without him realizing it. "Those unforgiving creatures. I'll show them. They don't deserve to live on this world!" Chara's soul tried to make Asriel attack but Asriel fought back. "N-NO Chara. This isn't right, You said it yourself that all creatures deserve mercy." Asriel released his block on the attacks but Chara tried to bring it back. "I'm tired of being discarded from everyone. This world doesn't deserve mercy. It's kill or be killed in this world!" Asriel finally got control of himself ad Chara's control had faded. He was now in control of her soul but looking at himself he knew he would die in minutes. However the humans had stopped attacking preparing for a powerful final wave of attacks. They looked at him confused. He looked up and walked over to Chara's body picking her up. "N-not anymore C-Chara." He turned to the humans, smiled and walked away as they seized fire looking confused. "N-not, A-any-m-more."

He used the remainder of his energy to teleport back to the castle and was passing through the barrier. Sans had returned and saw him pushing through "Your highnesses, Come quickly. QUICKLY!" Asriel pushed through the barrier as Asgore and Toriel rushed through to see him Absolutely obliterated by the humans.   
"My son?" Asgore said shocked and held back from grief. "Asriel looked up to him holding Chara. Smiling, He chuckled slightly as tears were running down his eyes. "Heh, Heh, Heh. F-Father. M-Mom." He looked down in dispair knowing whilst it was all over for him. He did the right thing He felt himself slowly tear apart as he turned into dust. "I-I'm sorry... I-I-I'll Always, L-Love Y-You..." He collapsed onto the garden as he completely turned into ash and died. Chara's body also disappeared. with her soul she turned into ash too. Asgore looked down at him in grief as Toriel stood back.


	7. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. And this is a really short one but i didn't want to take up much time since people reading this first will move to the next part. UNDERTALE. Anyways enjoy

Sans left with a quiet "I'm sorry" Minutes passed as Asgore suddenly became ferociously angry. He felt a fireball inside him burn at insane intensity as he lashed out Roaring with Rage as that fireball destroyed a gigantic section of the cavern roof leaving an enormous crater. Asgore's roar of agony wailed throughout the entire Underground. Everyone from snowdin to Hotland heard it blast through the caverns they called their home. Asgore eventually calmed down and turned to Toriel who looked shocked and depressed as well from the loss of two children in one night. "Those, humans. Those, human. Have taken EVERYTHING FROM US!" Asgore yelled in grief "No more, No longer. This is war! Every human who falls down here MUST DIE!" Asgore says as he leaves the room where the barrier was still intact...

"The months passed as Asgore had declared war on humans. a lot of things changed. The royal guard had opened up and a wanna be kid joined as the captain. made to hunt every human that fell down there. The truth is... She didn't kill them all... Asgore killed three, and...I killed the rest... sent them to Asgore and became the royal Scientist, But not for long. after the accident Alphys took over and My brother started working with the royal guard. Asgore seemed more reluctant than determined to destroy the humans. But he knew that whenever a human came across he had to kill them... And as for me... Well I now have a promise to keep. But that's another story...

**Author's Note:**

> Memory  
> Based on the Indie Video game (Undertale) By Toby Fox  
> Re-written by Shadowarchives!  
> Original Characters by Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, and many other artists  
> Part 1 of The Undertale Trilogy By Shadowarchives (Chronologically part 3)  
> Special thanks to Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, the many other people who helped make the game what it was and still is today.
> 
> And you the readers :D
> 
> Without all of you this would not be possible.
> 
> Look out for the end of part 3 coming soon
> 
> and STAY DETERMINED
> 
> Good night :D


End file.
